The Noah of Grudge
by Asa Ayame
Summary: What if there was another Noah, one stronger than Rhode? Meet the Noah of Grudge.pairingd:Yullen,LaviLena. Don’t like, don’t read.
1. Chapter 1

The Noah of Grudge

The Noah of Grudge

What if there was another Noah, one stronger than Rhode? Meet the Noah of Grudge.pairingd:Yullen,LaviLena. Don't like, don't read.

Warning: This story may have grammar and/spelling errors. I'm not so good at that stuff.

Disclaimer: Me no own D-Gray-Man. Must you remind me TT!

"Tyki"! "I need help with my homework" whined Rhode Camelot. "No" Tyki said twirling his top-hat. "Ah but come on it won't take long" Rhode cried. All the Noah were sitting in the dining room, minus Skin and Lulubell (a/n I don't like them) were waiting for the Earl. "Now, now Tyik-pon." said the Earl in his sing-song voice. "Fine". "Yay!" cheered Rhode. "But I didn't call you here for that though" said the Earl. "Then why'd ya call us" said the twins Jasdero and David a.k.a Jasdevi. "I called you here because I think its time to wake Her up". Tyki's eyes widened in surprise. "B-b-but Earl-tama are you sure She's dangerous." stammered Lero (a.n he's so funny). The Earl nodded "Yes the exorcists especially Walker are getting stronger. We'll need Her strength".

"What"! "You think we're not strong enough!" yelled Jasdevi angrily. "No, no, no not at all, but we do want an edge over the exorcists right?" said the Earl. Rhode looked worried. Then Tyki posed the question that was on all their minds. "So when are you going to wake Her up?" "Tonight, Rhode I'll need your help". "'Kay." chimed Rhode. "But for now let's eat"! Food appeared in front of the Noah's. The twins immediately dived in, Tyki ate like a gentleman, and Rhode ate like the kid she isn't. The Earl just sat smiling at everyone. "Alright everyone it's time for Rhode and me to leave." the Earl said bidding them all goodbye.

Rhode entered a dimly lit room, a single light focused on the center of the room. Rhode suppressed a shiver, this room always creeped her out. The Earl walked to the center of the room and before him encased in ice was the Noah of Grudge…Ravi. Not Lavi the Jr. Bookman, though they looked just alike, except for one thing Ravi was female. She looked just like Lavi did before he became an exorcist. Her hair was tied in a braid behind her back and her emerald eyes closed. "Let's get this started Rhode." the Earl said. Rhode and the Earl placed their hands on opposite sides of the ice. The ice started to glow a bright purple color before is shattered. Ravi stumbled out landing on the floor.

"Finally I was getting cramps." Ravi said stretching. "Kobanwa Ravi-rin." the Earl greeted. "Where's that 'bleep' of a brother" Ravi growled. You see unknown to Lavi he and Ravi were twins. Lavi was taken in by Bookman and Ravi by the Earl. "You'll have plenty of time to kill the Jr. Bookman later Ravi-rin." scolded the Earl. "Che fine whatever". Rhode was backing out of the room before Ravi's attention turned to her. "Hello Rhode I haven't seen you in years, six years to be exact." Ravi called. "Um… w-well it's good to see you again Ravi" stuttered Rhode. "Conscious you mean don't you"? "Are you hungry Ravi-rin?" asked the Earl. "Now that you mention it I am, but then I'd like to train see if I've gotten rusty." Ravi said. Ravi strode out of the room and squinted her eye in the bright light. She glanced around taking in the sight. "Huh I see you changed the wallpaper." Ravi observed.

A couple of hours later every Noah plus the Earl were in the training room. The training room was a dimly lit room with a stone floor and obstacle courses on both the ceiling and the floor. "Alright who wants to take me on?" Ravi said. The Noah looked at each other. "We're not!" cried the twins. "I guess I'll have to." said Tyki with a sigh. Tyki and Ravi walked to the center of the floor and faced each other. "Ready…Steady…GO!" cried the Earl waving a checkered flag. Tyki tried to sink into the floor but Ravi was too quick. She pulled two twin blades out of her shoulders and slashed at Tyki drawing a thin line of blood on his chest. Tyki sank into the wall disappearing from view. Ravi pulled a giant mace out of her stomach and smashed the wall (a.n poor wall it was so young TT). "Tyki's totally out-classed isn't he Earl?" observed Rhode.

"Right you are Rhode." praised the Earl. "With Ravi's ability to pull any melee weapon out of her body she's quite the force to be reckoned with" David shivered "She's creepy." "Yea!" said Jasdero. "I WHAT!" Ravi appeared in front of Jasdevi. "Meep!" the twins ran away. "Wussies." muttered Ravi. "Ravi-rin I have a job for you. I want you to go to the Order. Do it anyway you want, but don't kill anyone I want them to be afraid." the Earl said. "What am I a messenger girl, and not kill anyone?" "At least not any exorcists Ravi-rin. I'm giving you a new type of Akuma." "A new type?" Ravi said raising an eyebrow. "Yes these Akuma are humans mixed with animals" said the Earl. "Tch whatever." A half-cheetah-half-human entered the room at a dignified pace. "I am Ragnarock" said the cheetah. "I'll serve you well Ravi-tama". "Just don't get in my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"A Bad Feeling"

Disclamer:If I owned D.Gray.Man Ravi wouldn't be only an OC would she?

Pairings:Yullen, LaviLena.

'_thoughts'_

"Speaking"

A shout out to all my (4) loving reviewers! You all get a Lavi plushie!

Allen shivered for some unknown reason. He felt like something bad was going to happen. He, Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee were in the usual train cabin on the way home from a mission. Allen was currently sitting in Kanda's lap. Yes I said Kanda's lap. The two exorcists had confessed there feelings to each other about a month ago and now in an (incredibly hott) relationship. Things had gotten a little chaotic when Lavi and Lenalee had found out. Lenalee was REALLY happy and…well almost had his body cleaved in-half by Mugen. That hadn't worked out so Kanda had gotten his revenge by telling Komui about Lavi and Lenalee.

"Something wrong Moyashi" Kanda asked his lover. Allen shook his head.

"I just had a really bad feeling for some reason it's probably nothing"

"I can make that feeling go away." Kanda said nibbling on Allen's ear causing the cursed boy to jump.

"Yoo-who Yuu-chan we're right here!" Lavi said waving.

Allen blushed a bright red and Kanda gave his legendary glare at the usagi He was going to get that rabbit someday.

"You're lucky Allen's on me right now baka."

"Yes,yes I am very lucky Yuu-chan." You could almost see the rabbit ears on Lavi's

head. Lenalee quickly stepped in to divert disaster.

"How about we play truth or dare?"

"That's a great idea Lenalee-chan!" "I'll start, Allen truth or dare?" Lavi said.

"Um truth?" Allen said.

Lavi got an evil grin on his face. Allen paled nothing good ever came from that grin EVER. 'This'll be good' thought Lavi.

"How far have you and Yuu-chan gone on a scale of one to five?"

Allen blushed a red that would make a cherry jealous. He could not believe Lavi asked that. No scratch that he could dam he'd have to be more careful.

"Do I really have to answer that Lavi?" said Allen

"You're the one who picked truth Allen-chan." Lavi said.

Kanda to put it lightly was mad. He did NOT like it when people butted into his personal life.

"Five" Allen mumbled

"What was that Allen we couldn't here you" said Lavi.

"I said five!" Allen yelled and of course started blushing.

Lenalee gave a fan-girl while Lavi grinned his trademark grin.

"Couldn't keep your hands off him eh Yuu-chan?"

"That's it!" Kanda jumped up accidentally depositing Allen on the floor. The train suddenly screeched to a halt making Kanda stumble.

Screaming was heard from outside the cabin along with the sound of fleeing passengers.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Allen-kun, but I think that may be your wrong feeling." Lenalee said.

Allen nodded in agreement. 'It can't be Akuma my eye would have sensed it' he thought.

"We probably should go check that out" Lavi voiced.

Then all four exorcists called out "Innocence Activate!" The screaming got louder filling the cabin with the sound of panic.

"Which way should we go?" Allen asked.

"Well the screaming is coming from the left so to the left." Lenalee said.

"Let's just get going already" Kanda said his fingers on Mugen's hilt. And with that the exorcists were off.

Ravi dropped the decapitated head she was holding onto the ground. She was growing bored she already had finished everyone in this train compartment off. '_I could be doing something MUCH more satisfying, like killing Lavi, or anything else'_Ravi thought'_Why do I have to be on this dm train'._

"Gah!" "Where are those fing exorcists!" shouted Ravi.

"It was only a rumor that exorcists would be on this train Ravi-tama." answered Ragnarok from the shadows.

"They better be here or someone's head is going to role." "I don't like wasting my time." Ravi said.

Ravi then sat down on one of the train-seats in frustration. A knife melted out of her right palm and into her hand. Ravi twirled the knife around in her hand thinking. It felt good to be in control of her body. After six years of being trapped in the dark ice Ravi was sure of her goals.

Ravi through the knife into a dismantled corpse and stood up. '_Well since they're not coming to me I'll go to them'_ she thought. Ravi walked out of the train-compartment and into another. This one unlike the others wasn't full of dead bodies, rather the discarded belongings of fleeing passengers. Ravi then heard something, a small whimper from the corner. Ragnarock pounced and pulled out a male child of about 10 years.

"What should we do with him Ravi-tama?"questioned Ragnarock.

"Does it look like I care?" "Do what you want." Ravi scoffed.

"Yes milady"

Then Ravi heard another, much more interesting, thing. The something she'd been waiting for.

"I think I found something!"

Finally the exorcists had arrived. Ravi smirked it was go time.

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? R&R people flames will be used to burn homework.**

**I think I need to say something. I don't right smut it will****be **_**implied **_**but not written. **

**Huh. I just realized Ravi was only in this chapter a little bi weird isn't it?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps thanks for all your reviews! I'm trying to fit everyone's needs so I'm doing my best. Lavi away with the disclaimer**!

**Lavi: Ayame-chan does not own .Man.**

'_thoughts'_

"regular talking"

"**Yelling!" **

**xxxxx **means paragraph break

And I'm trying something new here so this 00000000000means skip forward a couple days.

Allen's POV.

Allen rushed into the room only to halt in surprise. He couldn't believe his eyes was that Lavi? No it couldn't be Lavi was behind, him farther back on the train and he wasn't wearing that. Before him stood a person that could be Lavi's twin their arm's crossed and leaning lazily on the door frame

"Lavi?" asked the confused exorcist.

"Nope wrong person Shorty"

Allen twitched why did everyone feel the need to mention his height? He wasn't as short as a certain anime character (coughEdwardElriccough).

"Then who are you?" Allen questioned.

"Wait till the rest get here Shorty I don't like repeating myself" said the figure.

Allen was mystified _'who can this be?" _he thought '_but why do they look so much like Lavi?_

Ravi looked at Allen '_So this is the troublesome Walker eh? Doesn't look like much." _Ravi thought. Ravi smirked it had been a while since she has fought with someone interesting. Well you can't get much more interesting than someone who stole the Earl's first Ark. Ravi looked up as three other people entered the compartment. Ravi's eye swept over the group landing on the person she hated most in this world. Her brother Lavi.

"Wha-why are their two Lavi-kuns?" questioned Lenalee

"And I thought one idiot rabbit was enough." muttered Kanda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lavi for once was speechless his eye wide and mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe what he was seeing it was like he was looking in a mirror. Lavi's bookman mind kept running over the possibilities. Was this a new type of akuma? No it couldn't be Allen's left eye would have seen it. Or maybe it was an illusion made by a Noah Rhode maybe. Well his Bookman mind analyzed the dormant part of his brain that woke up when he joined the Order was frozen denying the thing that was right in front of him.

"Well now that everyone's here let the fun begin," said the figure "I'm Ravi the Noah and that red-haired idiots twin."

Of all the answers the group was prepared for that defiantly wasn't one of them. Lavi stiffened tension evident in his stance. '_Bookman said I didn't have any family' _thought Lavi, '_but you never really questioned it or try to find out for yourself did you' _spoke a nasty voice in the back of Lavi's mind. '_Or maybe you didn't __want__ to know.'_ The voice spoke. '_Stop it! Stop it now'!_ Lavi thought. He looked at the shocked expressions on his friends' faces (or Kanda "mildly surprised") Allen had a look of disbelief.

"Then why are you on the Earl's side and not your brother's!?" questioned Allen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At Allen's accusing tone Ravi let out a dry chuckle. "Why?" "Why!?" "'Cause Shorty I want that person over there _stone cold dead because he just went and forgot me_!" Ravi's voice was rising in pitch with every word.

"And I'll be da*med if I ever work with him" Ravi shouted and charged at Allen. Allen could barely doge the slice of Ravi's dagger. A thin trail of crimson liquid ran down the cursed boy's cheek and falling onto the floor. Ravi was now holding a dagger in her left hand. She was currently looking at Allen with interest, like a cat would a mouse wondering how best to kill it's prey. '_She's fast and what's up with Noah looking at me like that first Rhode, then Tyki, and now her!". _ Kanda appeared at his moyashi's side Mugen held out in front of him, Lenalee above him, and Lavi behind him. Allen smiled he knew he could count on his friends and boyfriend to lend a hand.

"Looks like a simple dagger won't be enough for you exorcists" Ravi said the dagger melting into her hand.

All four exorcists were wondering the same thought '_where in the hecks did the dagger go?!'_ They defiantly needed to be on their guard with this Noah. The train was still rumbling on its tracks the rocking and bumping not disrupting the Exorcists and the Noah.

"Now which one of you cares to take me on first?" Ravi asked. "How 'bout you girly-man think you could keep up." Ravi's smirk grew bigger showing her amusement.

O.k. now she's gone and done it Ravi just had insulted Kanda's masculinity. No one did that or if they had they were now dead. Kanda wasn't one who charged recklessly into battle. Instead he settled on pointing Mugen threateningly at Ravi, and glared at her with such coldness it could freeze Lavi's fire seal.

"Then come at me idiot rabbit number 2" Kanda challenged.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I'll give you guys a little insight my Noah ability is that I can pull any melee weapon from my body."

Ravi twisted around in a full 360 degree spin shooting sebon needles out of her sleeves at the unsuspecting exorcists. Allen used the Crown Clown's white cowl to shield his fellows from harm. Ravi then jumped back and pulled a long thin scythe from out of her spine then flipped around landing on Lenalee's shoulders. Lenalee tried to shake Ravi off, but due to the small train compartment she failed. Allen and Kanda shared a glance nodding their heads a plan formed. Allen lashed out with the Crown Belt and pulled Ravi toward him while Kanda slashed at her. It was a disaster Ravi had struck her scythe into Lenalee's left shoulder creating a deep gash. As Lenalee screamed in pain Ravi dropped the scythe and charged at Kanda slashing at him with knives sticking him in his side. She the spun around cutting Allen on his leg, but then had to turn to block Lavi's Hammer.

"Whoa you almost got me there brother keep trying." Ravi mocked her face alit with excitement.

"Don't call me your brother!" "As far as I'm concerned you're not my family!" shouted Lavi.

"Boy don't I wish that was true, but to make that true I'll just have to kill you won't I!?" said Ravi.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ravi was really enjoying herself. Watching these pitiful exorcists trying to stop her with those toys it was laughable. Ravi let out an exhilarated laugh she loved the heat of battle the deadly dance it brought about. Weaving and twisting, cutting and slashing destruction left in her wake. Ravi dodged a backward slice delivered by Kanda and flipped over Allen's sword. Lavi came at her from behind his hammer racing down at her. She side-stepped the hammer and shoved a giant spike into Lavi's stomach from her hand. Ravi hit Allen in the chest crimson liquid soaking his shirt from the wound Ravi's attack. Lenalee was slumped over, unconscious on the left side of the train compartment from the injury Ravi had inflicted early. Ravi turned around and kicked Kanda in his left leg a dagger thrust out of her foot. Ravi then swore '_Da*m in my fun I forgot the Earl's orders'._

"The Earl told me to give you a message" Ravi grinned "He says "forget the Heart I'm going for the brain"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ravi then jumped out of the window laughing as she left the group lying on the floor.

The exorcists were bleeding heavily from their numerous wounds staining the carpet deep crimson. Timcampy fluttered nervously around his master's head as Allen and the others faded into unconsciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ravi stared up at the ceiling as she lay on her bed, arms crossed behind her head. Ravi was deep in thought she finally had a chance at her brother but she had to follow those d**m orders. Ravi scowled anger in her eye. '_The first chance I get I'll kill that stupid Earl'._ Ravi reached a hand out in front of her and clenched it into a fist until the knuckles were white. '_But for now He's just out of my reach'._ Ravi sat up glancing around her room. Her room was dark except for a single lamp on the bedside table casting a pale yellow glow. Ravi's bed wasn't anything special just a plain wooden full bed with red sheets. There was also a full length mirror in the room for reasons Ravi had no idea. And finally a black grand piano it's ivory keys glinting in the pale light.

'_At least I'm back in my Ark and in control of it' _Ravi thought. You see since Ravi is the strongest Noah she now controls the Earl's Ark. Ravi's face split into a grin '_I look forward to battling Ark against Ark with Shorty that'll be fun'._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**How'd you all like the chapie? I personally think it's one of my best. I tried a fight seen but I'm not sure if it's really that good. Anyway the next chapter will be in Allen's/Kanda's pov (I mean honestly you can't have one without the other can you?) Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI ya people! I must thank everyone who is reading this story it means a lot!**

**Here's an update. A really ****late**** update Here you go Ravi do the disclaimer**

**Ravi:No**

**Me: Do it your almighty author demands it or I could just get you brother to do it!**

**Ravi: Fine Ayame doesn't own DGM **

'_thoughts'_

'**me'**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~paragraph break

_Yelling. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX means scene change

Kanda heard voices chattering and conversing around him as he slowly regained conciseness. From what the voices were saying and how they sounded Kanda concluded that he was in the Order's medical wing. His entire body felt like Lavi had been playing baseball with it. The last Kanda remembered he was fighting that new Noah Ravi with the Moyashi and…'_Sh*t Moyashi'_ Kanda bolted upright at his previous thought only to clutch at his side. His side was heavily bandaged and the gauze looked like it had been recently changed. He glanced around before his eyes landed on the object they were searching for. Let's just say Allen had seen better days. A couple of bandages were on the moyashi's face and wrapped around his head the rest of Allen's body was covered by a snow-white blanket that matched his hair. Ravi defiantly was going to pay for harming Allen.

"Oh good your awake Kanda, you're the first one up."

Kanda turned to see who just spoke. It was non other than the mad (though he'd denies it) scientist Komui. Kanda was just surprised that Komui wasn't sobbing his eyes out over his beloved sister's bed. The elder Lee sibling was holding the familiar coffee mug with the bunny on it and was most likely avoiding his piles upon piles of paperwork. Komui walked toward Kanda and flopped down onto a chair near Kanda's bed.

"First things first Kanda before you jump up and start brandishing Mugen at anything that moves I need you to tell me which Noah you guys fought." Komui questioned

"It was a new Noah named Ravi." Kanda replied he saw no reason to say Ravi was Lavi's twin. It was the usagi's life not his. Besides it wasn't like he cared anyway. Komui jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in shock and disbelief on the elder Lee's face.

"A new Noah Kanda are you sure" Komui questioned the Japanese exorcist leaning in close.

"No it's just a hunch, of course I'm f**king sure she said Noah of Grudge! Kanda growled.

Ravi groaned in frustration. She was bored. Bored of practicing with the Ark, listening to twin Noah chase around that stupid f**king chicken, and hearing Rhode complain about her homework. It had been a week since Ravi fought Allen & Co. and she was stuck in the Ark with absolutely nothing to do. _'All I'm doing is just walking around in the Ark sooner or later I'll start thinking crazy thoughts'_ Ravi just grew angrier than she already was at her previous thought. She passed building after building inside the Ark the aura around her growing darker and darker. The Noah bunny stormed passed a very scared looking Lero. _'Hehe he umbrella is probably being chased by Rhode. Aat least that's slightly amusing.' _Ravi smirked and gave a quiet laugh then frowned Lero had stopped in front of her gasping.

"Th-the Earl wants to see you Ravi-tama" stammered the unfortunate umbrella. Ravi always scared him, even more than Rhode.

Ravi walked into the Earl's private rooms only to find him not there. "Great the Earl calls me here but he himself doesn't show b**terd" the red-haired Noah mumbled. Ravi waked over to a plump over-stuffed pink couch, grimaced then sat down. The Earl's room was decorated with frills and lace and all things fluffy. Ravi **hated** fluffy.She started to doze off into the past she jerked herself awake. The past is a place Ravi never wants to revisit. It had to many memories, to many _happy_ memories, memories with Lavi when they were young. Ravi shook her head _'That's all in the past,'_ she thought _'and besides it only makes you angry.' _ Just then the Earl walked in the room, past the fluffy furniture, and sat down behind his oak desk. The Earl folded his hands on the desk and looked at Ravi. He continued to stare at the Noah for a few moments smiling.

Ravi growled "So are you gonna tell me why you called me here or not Earl"

"Patients Ravi-rin" the Earl shook a finger at her "I called you here to ask you to do something for me."

"As long as it's not another messenger errand I'm fine with it." Ravi leaned back into the couch, put here arms over the back, and shut her eye.

The Earl grinned an even bigger grin (a/n if that's possible). "Oh don't worry it isn't." "I want you to kill the Bookman exorcist." the Earl finished taking a piece of candy out of a drawer.

Ravi cocked opens her eye "Bookman?" Isn't that the annoying teacher-panda of my brother's?"

"Why yes, yes it is Ravi-rin

"Then I'd be glad to Earl." Ravi stood up without a word and walked out of the room smirking. _'This'll hit Brother quit close to home'_

Ravi opened the door to find Rhode right in her face.

"Hi Onee-chan* are you going out?" "If you are can you take me with you please, please, pretty pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeee!" Rhode whined.

A vein twitched on Ravi's head she had never particularly liked Rhode nor got along with her. Rhode hooked her arms around Ravi's neck and repeated her request. Ravi tried in vain to pull the eldest Noah off her neck.

"He**s no! I don't even like you; f**k I can't even tolerate you for a second!"

Rhode appealed to the Earl "Earl! Can I please go! I really want to!"

"Ravi-rin take Rhode with you it will be good for her Rhode needs to have her fun she deserves it" said the Earl giving a jesture of dismissal

Ravi and Rhode leave the room; Ravi scowling at having to bring Miss Insanity along and Rhode jumping up and down.

Ravi and Rhode walked out the Ark into a town that had a distinct Chinese feel to it. The smell of cooking vegetables filled the air along with the shouts of vendors selling their wares to the crowd assembled in the market. The town was filled with people making a lot of hustle and bustle. Ravi twitched she hated crowds and noise, Rhode on the other hand loved them they were so much fun. Rhode started jumping up and down in excitement…at least until Ravi yanked her down angrily. The two Noah started walking around until they came a crossed a tall building that looked like a library complete with two stone dragons on ether side of the library's double doors. Ravi pulled out a couple daggers out of her arm not caring who saw her doing it. The bunny Noah walked up the step followed by Rhode.

"The Panda is my you can have everyone else you got that Rhode". Ravi stated. Rhode nodded giggling. Ravi pushed open the doors smirking '_This is going to be fun'_ she thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone as you can see I'm finally updating. I apologize for its lateness, **

**Disclaimer: I do not own –man if I did well…**

**Warning Character death.**

'_**thoughts'**_

"**words"**

**paragraph break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**scene change xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Bookman put down his book about the Persian Wars when he felt an evil aura enter the library. The aura was similar to a Noah's aura but with a hint of rage. The old Panda hopped down from the chair he had been sitting on and stood up to his full height (a/n which isn't that much). Bookman turned around he knew too who this aura belonged and he had hoped he would never see it again. Footsteps were getting closer to where he was standing the sound echoing throughout the quiet library. A knife soured pat Bookman's ear embedding its self in the bookshelf behind him before him stood someone in the very image of his idiotic student Lavi. Ravi hadn't changed since Bookman last saw her except for the steely look of her eye no longer filled with the innocence that comes with being a child.

"Aren't you going to run old man or are you actually going to put up a fight"? Spoke Ravi her tone filled with malice and underlined hatred.

Bookman was unfazed at the Noah's words "Neither, I chose option three. I wish to talk no matter how futile the effort will prove to be".

Ravi's eye narrowed "Talk? You want to talk!? There's nothing to talk about! You're part of the reason that Lavi forgot about me you stupid old panda! You're both so _weak_ I can barely stand it"!

Bookman wasn't startled by Ravi's outburst he had his reasons for not choosing the elder of the rabbit twins. Bookman knew there wasn't a way to prevent the upcoming battle with the Noah. True to his predictions Ravi rushed forward pulling two identical swords from her shoulders. The Bookman new the likelihood of him surviving this battle were slim to none he just hoped Lavi was ready to become Bookman.

Ravi stood above the broken and slashed body of the old man formerly known as Bookman. The body had multiple slashes and cuts throughout its frame along with limbs twisted at odd angles suggesting broken bones. The long knife that she held vanished back into her hand replaced by a much shorter one in her right hand. Ravi smirked, the blood on her face making the gesture even more sinister than before. _'This is what you get old man. You were an obstacle in my way and a curse in my mind.' _Ravi thought as she brought the knife done to rest above the Bookman's right eye. The Noah into the eye and dragged the knife to the side then proceeded to make an outline of and eye patch around it. Ravi dropped the knife and turned around making her way towards the library's exit. The library's other occupants had fled only to be killed by Rhode. Ravi walked the doors into a full-fledged storm. '_This is so_ _cliché' thought the Noah rabbit, now where can I find the creepy sadist a.k.a Rhode. Maybe I should just leaver her here…da*n I can't the Earl will kill me.' _ "Rhode we're leaving NOW!" called Ravi. Rhode came skipping up twirling Lero who was looking sick. " O.K!" responded Rhode. Ravi then opened up an Ark gate up in front of them.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

When the two entered the Ark Rhode went off to go torture Lero and Ravi made her way to the center to report to the Earl. Ravi walked past the many gothic-style buildings on her way each building giving off a haunted feeling. The structures were all black or dark gray with large windows. Ravi felt satisfied and accomplished. She just succeeded dealing a major blow on Lavi. Thinking about her brother caused unwanted memories to resurface.

(Flashback warning)

_A girl around the age of seven was rushing through the rain quickly dogging shoppers and pedestrians that were in her way. The girl was dressed in threadbare clothes which consisted of a pair of black (now gray) pants and a tan shawl with fraying ends. The girl had ruby-red hair that was sticking out in all directions and one emerald eye the other covered in bandages. A heavy-set man in a white stained apron was chasing her yelling at the girl to stop and hand back the food she stole._

"_Not a chance old man!"_

_the girl yelled back defiantly laughing at the baker. She twisted and turned navigating the streets with quick efficacy until she reached the outskirts of the town. She slowed done when she was standing in front of an abandoned house. The girl walked into the house and dropped down a hole in the middle of the floor. The room was dark with wooden beams sticking up at slanting angles and scatted haphazardly on the floor. _

"_Thank goodness Ravi I thought something had happened to you!" said a boy that looked like the girl's 'Ravi" mirror image. _

"_Feh as if that old man could catch me Lavi." proclaimed Ravi with a confident smirk on her face._

"_Whatever sis lets just eat."_

(End Flashback)

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ravi frowned '_What in the world brought _that_ up'_. Ravi hated when those kinds of memories surfaced. The Noah stood outside the doors that lead to the Earl's office. Ravi let out a long sigh _'might as well get this over with'._ The Earl turned and looked at Ravi the ever-present grin on his face

"Well Ravi-rin did you complete your mission?"

"Of course I did. That old man was weak." replied Ravi

Ravi turned around and started to walk away to go get a nap, preferably in her room. The large oak doors lamed shut nearly hitting her in the face. Ravi spun back around to glare at the Earl.

What in the seven He**s was that for you old twit!" Ravi yelled rubbing her poor nose.

"You need to practice Playing Ravi-rin." the Earl's grin took on a sinister turn, "After all you don't want a repeat of what happened last time you didn't follow the rules."

Thoughts of pain, blood, and the smell of burning flesh filled Ravi's mind with something akin too fear. Her eye narrowed and she uttered one word,

"Whatever"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

(Lavi's pov)

Lavi was running around (a/n I've been using that word a lot) the Order looking for a source of entertainment. People ran and hide when the saw the usagi they did not want to be caught in one of his perilous schemes. They always ended up in someone getting hurt. Lavi frowned he just couldn't find anyone to tort-play with. Now he was bored and when Lavi is bored things tends to break or go missing. Lavi's whole face light up he just got an idea. He'll go find his two bestest friends! Lavi mentally sighed _'Those two look so cute together. Wow I'm turning into a fanboy.' _Lavi headed to Kanda's room to start his search there. When Lavi reached his destination he heard noises, particularly moans of pleasure, coming from the other side of the door. Ohh this was going to be good _'Do I have my will ready? Aw who cares I'm going to do it anyway'_ Lavi thought. Lavi slammed open the door to see his before mention best friends in a making-out on Kanda's bed and from the looks of it their activities will soon turn into full-blown sex. Hearing the door open both males whipped their heads towards the source of disturbance. Kanda, being the one on top, jumped up, let out a growl that would make a grown man wet himself, and grabbed his beloved sword.

"You have ten seconds to start running before I *censored* censored* censored* and then censored* censored* censored*."Kanda spat out.

Lavi gulped. He now new his days-or to be more exact his minutes-were numbered. Lavi made a brake for it, running as fast as if the devil was on his heels. He wasn't far of it was Kanda, but at his moment in time he didn't know which was worse. Instead of thinking about that he devoted all of his energy into running for his life.

After about three hours of running, two Red Bulls, and interference from Allen, Kanda stopped trying to kill one certain Bookman rabbit. The trio were currently sitting in the cafeteria enjoying there food until Lenalee walked up and told them that Komui wanted to see them in his office. When they entered said office after finishing their meals Komui looked up at Lavi with a sad expression.

"Lavi I have some terrible news for you." Komui took a deep breath. "Bookman has been killed."

Lavi was stunned to put it lightly. "Who killed Panda?"

"From the evidence it appears to be… replied

**I am extremely sorry about the late update. There is really no excuse for this. As an apology I'll take requests for the next chapter (O.K now I'm just flattering myself). Thanks for your support. Well now you know a bit about Ravi and Lavi's past. On another note I am in need of a beta who can help me with my bad grammar and spelling.**


End file.
